That's Not Why, I Promise
by Packersgirl492
Summary: What happens when Alison finally says those three words to Emily? Set four months after 7x10. EMISON!


**Hello beautiful people! This is just a one shot idea that popped into my head when I was half way through the next chapter of Guardian Angel and of course my brain wouldn't let me get back to that story until I knocked this out!**

 **I'd go on a rant about 7x10, but I'm saving that for the Guardian Angel update that will hopefully be in a few days (it's a long one guys and I'm pulling zero punches so be prepared-with the rant and the update lol!)**

 **For the purpose of this one shot Alison is pregnant with Elliot or Archer whatever the fuck you want to call him's baby.**

 **This is basically the Emison feelings talk (and just other great stuff) that Marlene refuses to give us, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please let me know what you think and my God can y'all believe we have to wait until April for new episodes?! Like damn I'll almost be done with the first year of my master's program! And here I thought PLL would be done by the time I finished undergrad in 2015...whoops.**

* * *

That's Not Why, I Promise

An Emison One Shot

"Hey…" Emily's cheerful voice came filtering in through the foyer and Alison couldn't help but smile when the tanned beauty came walking into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries from the market. The blonde had diligently been grading her student's papers on _The Scarlett Letter_ for the past three hours and she definitely needed a break. Ali sighed, like always Emily was just there for her when she needed her the most. _God, she's perfect._

Emily set the bag of what Ali can only assume is fresh produce (her mermaid had insisted on making sure the blonde ate incredibly healthy ever since she found out she was pregnant four months ago) on the kitchen island. She flashed Alison that bright smile that made the teacher melt every single time and began putting the fresh vegetables and fruit away in the fridge. _She's always taken such great care of me._

"Soooo good news I was able to rearrange practice tomorrow so I can go with you to your doctor's appointment, which is perfect because that's right next to that little café that has those blueberry muffins that I know you've been craving and their decaf lattes _really_ aren't that bad so you might actually enjoy them." Her mermaid giggled and Ali felt her heart flutter. Everything Emily did was just so cute. "And then I thought we could go for a walk on that trail along the river that's close by because exercising is supposed to be good for the baby-"

"I love you," The teacher blurted out, effectively cutting off the swim coach's adorable rambling.

That certainly wasn't how Alison DiLaurentis planned on telling Emily Fields how she truly felt about her, but she'd wanted to say the words for a damn decade and Jesus she was pregnant and hormonal…that meant her impulse control was pretty much nonexistent at the moment. And with her mermaid being so incredibly sweet and taking such great care of her (not to mention looking so damn sexy in that Rosewood Shark's swimming jacket), the words were bound to come tumbling out eventually.

Emily's soulful brown eyes were the size of saucers as she took a tentative step closer towards Ali and ghosted out, "What?"

The blonde felt tears spring to her eyes. _Jesus, these hormones are the worst…Although this could just be the result of you finally telling Emily how you feel, Alison._

Wiping the ones that had cascaded down her flushed cheeks, Alison looked into the eyes of the person she wanted more than anything else in the world and declared, "I've always loved you, Emily…and I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared. I was scared because saying it out loud meant that my sexuality was much more complicated than I ever thought it could be. But I can't deny the way I feel anymore…"

Ali took a shuddering breath as she _finally_ spoke her truth, "I'm bisexual and I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend…who always saw the best version of me in high school and now tells me every day that I can do _this_." The teacher ran her hand along the baby bump that was just starting to show as a small smile spread over her tear stained face, "That I can be a good mother, even though I have no clue what in the hell I'm doing half the time…"

"And I'm sorry…I know my timing sucks and I should have told you this years ago when I first came back…" _Even though I basically did, but you were too busy scrutinizing every single move I made convinced that I was playing you, when that couldn't have been further from the truth._ The blonde locked her eyes with Emily's and someone managed to keep the quiver out of her voice as she truthfully confessed, "You're my reason to believe that everything's going to be okay, Em. You were my reason to keep fighting when I was on the run…and my only source of peace when I was in Welby." Tears filled her mermaid's eyes and feeling brave Alison grabbed the coach's hand and slowly interlocked their fingers. _We just fit, Em. Can't you see that?_ "You've always been my knight in shining armor Emily Fields…and you'll _always_ be the love of my life."

Emily still hadn't said anything as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and Alison couldn't really blame her. She was most likely in shock, much like she'd been all those years ago in her bedroom when Alison had confessed that "those kisses weren't just for practice". But dear God Fields, if you go running to Paige now like you did then I swear…I'll eviscerate that wannabe girlfriend so fast. I could just blame it on the hormones…

Using her free hand Ali reached up and tenderly caught Emily's tears with the pad of her thumb, just like her mermaid had done on the night the teacher had found out about her pregnancy while they'd been watching that old black and white movie. Then they'd kissed and it had been sweet and gentle and just wonderful. And they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms and Alison swears she's never felt more content in her entire life. Ever since then they've been having moments (like they always did), but Alison wants more than stolen glances, fleeting touches, and occasional kisses. She wants a real romantic relationship with Emily-hell she wants a _family_ with the tanned beauty. The blonde can't even imagine raising her daughter without her mermaid by her side.

Caressing Emily's warm cheek Alison quietly pleaded, "Em, please say something."

Her touch seemed to bring the coach out of wherever her mind had gone and Ali let out a relieved sigh when Emily brought their foreheads together and lightly cupped her cheek in return.

"I'm _so_ tired of running from my feelings for you," Alison's breath hitched in her throat because there was nothing but raw honesty lacing Emily's tone, "I've been scared too, Ali…because…because I'd never be able to live with myself if we'd gotten together and I had you and then lost you somehow." A confused expression spread over Ali's flawless face. _You'd never lose me, Emily. I'd always be right here waiting for you._

Emily pulled her in even more securely to their tender embrace, "And I know it's the dumbest reasoning ever not to be with someone because they mean the world to you and you're terrified you'll screw things up, but it's what I've convinced myself of since you came back senior year…"

"That's why I've always had a revolving door of girls, because I was trying to cover up my feelings for you," The coach choked out and Ali couldn't contain her tears. It always killed the teacher to see Emily with other girls (especially Paige) and now she understood why her love could never stay single, "But I never could…you were always on my mind and in my heart Alison…and I don't want to live another day without you because…"

Emily reverently traced the blonde's bottom lip with her thumb and it shook Ali to her core, "Because you're the love of my life too and…" Her mermaid brought their joined hands to rest against Alison's small baby bump, "I promise to love you and _our_ daughter for the rest of my life."

 _Oh my God is this actually happening? Emily feels the same way? And she called her our daughter…_

"Really?" Alison squeaked out.

Emily offered her that crooked smile that the teacher loved so much, "Yeah. I mean I basically already live here and Spencer, Hanna, and Aria give us shit constantly about being a family…"

Ali giggled because it was so true. Their other three best friends had been dropping hints for months that the two of them should just be together and make it official. Especially Spencer who kept pestering her neighbor (and recently discovered cousin) _"Did you tell Emily how you feel yet? Ali, I did not survive getting shot just to see you and Emily not be together and raise this little one."_

Alison scrunched her nose and beamed up at Emily as she recalled their never tactful blonde bestie's reasoning, "Yeah Hanna even calls you my baby daddy."

Emily let out a heartwarming laugh that was music to Ali's ears, "God, she would."

Alison could feel the anticipation and excitement building between them as their gazes locked a few moments later and then flickered to the other's lips.

Emily leaned down and let her lips hover right over Alison's as she professed, "I love you, Ali." The blonde was intoxicated because Emily's warm breathe was deliciously hitting her face and she damn near came when the coach finished, " _Both_ of you."

Alison surged forward with such force that Emily nearly lost her balance as the English teacher's lips moved hungrily against her own. Luckily the coach was strong enough to keep them upright and snake a protective arm around Ali's back as they both kept pouring years of pent up passion into their extremely heated kiss. Emily shuttered when Ali's eager hands unzipped her Sharks swimming jacket and practically threw the garment across the living room. The brunette hadn't even realized until now that Alison was walking them towards her master bedroom. Her panties were already soaked in arousal (they had been since Ali said those marvelous three words) and she could only assume the same for Alison who had pregnancy size hormones to deal with on top of her obvious desire.

The coach let out a breathy moan when her legs hit the foot of Alison's bed (or well she should say _their_ bed because they both always ended up wrapped in each other's arms at the end of the day) and she was forced to sit down. Their kiss never broke as Ali stood between her legs and grabbed the bottom of her Sharks tank top. Emily's skin was ablaze as her love's fingers danced across her toned stomach (after she'd hastily discarded her tank top) and that's when she noticed that the blonde was trembling.

Standing up Emily gently broke their kiss and held Alison's shaking hands in her own as she soothingly stated, "Ali, there's no pressure. We don't have to do this. If you're not ready, I under-"

"No, that's not it…" The teacher quietly whispered as she shyly looked down.

The coach tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind Alison's ear, "Then what is it?"

"It's just…I've gained weight since the last time we…had sex." Ali stuttered out a few moments later and the brunette's brows furrowed in confusion. Alison had always been the most gorgeous woman she'd ever laid eyes on. A few pounds didn't change that reality, how could she not see that?

"Ali, you're pregnant. That's completely normal," Emily reassured.

"It doesn't bother you?" Alison voice sounded so weak and all the coach wanted to do was erase all of these insecurities. Ali would never be anything less than perfect in her eyes.

"What?! No!" Emily answered rather loudly and then lowered her voice as she looked her love directly in the eyes and honestly stated, "Ali, you're the most beautiful person I know…inside and out. Especially now…you're practically glowing and believe me babe it is _so_ damn sexy." Ali offered her a small smile so the swimmer threw in for good measure, "It would be an honor to worship your body Miss DiLaurentis."

Alison laughed at her corny as hell statement and Emily was just glad that she no longer appeared worried. She honestly had nothing to fear because Emily would always be head over heels in love with her. No other woman would ever compare.

The teacher rested their foreheads together as she ran her finger along Emily's defined cheekbone, down her neck, and over her collarbone, "I love you."

Alison's touch was electric and sent her heart rate skyrocketing. The brunette was surprised that she was even able to reply, "I love you too." Because she felt like she was going to pass out.

Ali kissed her languidly a few moments later before whispering in her ear, "Make love to me, Em. I _need_ you."

Emily's breath caught in her throat before she was able to regain some composure. Slowly she undid the buttons of Alison's blouse and carefully pushed the item down the blonde's arms while placing loving kisses all over Ali's newly exposed skin. It was unreal just how majestic Alison's body truly was. Goddamn her curves were to die for. _And she loves me…and wants to have a family with me. How did that become my reality?_

Emily took a minute to just stare appreciatively at Ali after she gently laid her down on _their_ bed. Hovering over the blonde goddess the coach declared, "Your wish is my command, Ali," before searing their lips together in another bruising kiss.

* * *

"Well…" Emily was still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm (her sixth of the night) as she breathed out against Alison's naked chest, " _That_ was amazing."

Alison lovingly ran her fingers through Emily's luscious hair, lightly scratching her scalp, before she pointed out, "You did say exercise was good for the baby."

The coach chuckled as she placed a tender kiss on Alison's heart and lifted her head so she could look at the women who meant absolutely everything to her and raise a challenging eyebrow, "Is that going to be your argument for lots and lots of sex in the future Miss DiLaurentis?"

Alison smirked as she lightly shook her head and her lustful eyes raked over Emily's gorgeous body that was now slightly hovering above her before she innocently declared, "That's not why, I promise."

She was hoping her mermaid would get the reference to the night from four months ago. When Emily gave her that dimpled smile, she knew she got it. Alison had wanted to confess her feelings for Emily that night, but with everything going on with Hanna, the timing just wasn't right. _But that didn't stop you from smooching it up with her…well shit she's gorgeous and I'm hopelessly in love…Plus she wiped my tear so fucking tenderly! What was I supposed to do not kiss her? Holy crap did I just have an argument with my subconscious? Yes you did Alison, yes you did. Smooth._

Emily snuggled back into Ali and began tracing hearts over her stomach before murmuring, "You know I'll forever be mad that Paige disturbed us the next morning."

"Well if she disturbs us tomorrow morning she'll be in for a _ruder_ surprise," Alison deadpanned and she loved the sensation of her mermaid laughing as she rested against her shoulder.

"You'd totally answer the door naked wouldn't you?"

Alison scoffed at the suggestion, "Please Em, I'd answer in your Sharks t-shirt. That's much more scandalous."

Emily slightly turned her head so that she could look at Ali as she lightheartedly asked, "Does it make me a bad person that I'd totally pay to see Paige's reaction to that?"

Alison jokingly scrunched her nose, "Slightly, but I love you anyway mermaid."

Emily offered her a dopey smile, "Well that's all that matters."

The teacher returned the smile right before Emily amended her statement, "You and _our_ daughter. That's all that matters."

Ali felt her heart flutter. Did Emily have any idea how much she made her swoon every single day?

Reverently brushing a loose strand of hair behind Emily's ear, Alison revealed, "You're the _only_ person I've ever wanted a family with, Emily."

Her mermaid placed a tender kiss on her cheek, "You've got me, Ali. Forever, I promise."

Alison DiLaurentis had never been one to believe in promises or happy endings because of everything she'd been through, but slowly with her healing love Emily Fields was changing the stubborn blonde's perspective on life every single day. Emily had made her want to become a better person during high school and she knew the two of them would become phenomenal parents because they had each other. _God, I'm lucky._

* * *

"So rumor has it you finally got together with your baby daddy, Ali." Hanna bluntly stated in greeting as she walked through the door of Alison's classroom.

The English teacher looked up from her desk and offered the designer a playful pointed look, "And just where did you hear that rumor Han?"

"Spencer," Hanna answered like it was obvious as a mischievous look spread over her face, "Apparently she heard you guys _all_ night long."

Alison felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. _Oh my God! Spencer heard us? Were Emily and I really that loud? Well she was blowing your mind and you were rocking her world, Ali…so probably._

A huge smile spread across Hanna's face as she giddily exclaimed, "I'm so taking that as a 'yes'! For the record, I've been pulling for you two since senior year," Alison smiled at the revelation. Over the past four months she's heard similar sentiments from both Spencer and Aria as well. "My God, I'm literally dying of feels right now!"

"You're not the only one…" Ali quietly murmured as her hand rested against her stomach.

"Aww you and Em are so in love and you're going to have a family soon! You two are going to be the best moms ever and I'm just…God, I'm just so happy for you!" Hanna gushed and Alison giggled at her best friend's dramatic antics. _Jesus, she's going to spoil our daughter rotten…_

* * *

Hanna had insisted on dragging Alison to Emily's office in the girl's locker room after they got back from their smoothie run over lunch, despite the other blonde's insistence that she really needed to get ready to teach her 5th period class. _"Oh for God's sake, Ali! We're just going to say 'hi'! It'll take like five seconds! Plus you hardly drank any of your smoothie, so you can give it to Em and not waste it!"_

The locker room was usually quiet at this time (which she knows from visiting Emily practically every day over lunch), but that was not the case today as she and Hanna opened the door.

"Paige how many times do I have to explain it to you?! I _love_ Alison! I'm _with_ Alison! She's my girlfriend and we're having a daughter together! There will _never_ be anything between you and me _ever_ again!"

Her mermaid rarely raised her voice (especially when she was at work), and Alison could not explain just how fantastic it felt to hear Emily defending her and their relationship to Paige (who was obviously delusional and couldn't take a damn hint that the two of them were over for good).

"Emily can't you see that Alison is just trapping you with this pregnancy nonsense?! She doesn't love you! She's not even gay!" Paige argued and all of Alison's intentions to let her girlfriend fight her own battle went out the window. The other swim coach had gone too fucking far. She'd not only questioned Alison's sexuality, but her love for Emily.

She reared the corner into the main part of the girl's locker room with Hanna flanking her side (it honestly looked like a scene out of _Charlie's Angels_ ) and darkly glared at Paige, "Don't you ever presume to know the way I feel Paige! I _do_ love Emily! I've always loved Emily!"

"Did you love her when you were toying with her emotions and making her feel ashamed for being gay?" Paige threw back at her.

Before Ali could defend herself however, Hanna piped up as she took an authoritative step towards the other coach, "Bitch did _you_ love Emily when you tried to drown her?! Ali was fucking fourteen and terrified of her feelings because her family put all this fucking pressure on her to be perfect-not to mention we live in a conservative fucking town! But at least she's changed and become a better person! But you?! You're still the same obsessed with Emily, bike riding fucking stalker that you always were!"

And that ladies and gentleman is why you have Hanna Marin as your ride or die. She always pulls threw.

Ali could see the designer's blood boiling and the teacher gently placed her hand on Hanna's forearm to calm her down. After the feisty blonde seemed to relax a little, Alison turned back towards Paige who had her arms challengingly crossed over her chest.

"And not that it's any of your damn business. But you're right Paige, I'm not gay," A look of triumph washed over Paige's face before Ali squashed it as she declared with a confident flare, "I'm bisexual."

The teacher didn't miss the look of pride that spread over Emily's face as she verbalized her sexuality and it made her feel so damn good.

Her tanned beauty stood next to her and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers before placing a long kiss on the blonde's temple. Paige looked like she'd just been punched as she took in the scene.

Drawing strength from the woman who she fell more in love with every single day, Alison looked at Paige and continued to explain, "I'm attracted to men AND women. You know it's the "B" in LGBTQ, but of course you're too small minded to wrap your head around that…" Ali squeezed her girlfriend's hand as she wholeheartedly proclaimed, "But Emily _is_ the love of my life who I'm having a daughter with and will one day marry and I'd appreciate it Paige if you stopped trying to flirt with her every chance you get."

"Yeah keep your hands off her baby daddy!" Hanna demanded and Alison would have laughed at her friend's lack of filter and her title for Emily if the situation were different.

The other woman just rolled her eyes and Alison was in complete disbelief. The only thing that was keeping her from launching into another tirade was Emily's thumb running soothing circles along her knuckles. In a much calmer tone the teacher observed, "You know Paige, I never once bad mouthed you when you and Emily were dating. I respected you _and_ her enough to not interfere in your relationship."

When Paige met her gaze again it was almost as if she was really seeing Ali for the first time. She lightly shook her head and bitterly stated with pain evidently seeping into her tone, "You _always_ interfered in our relationship, Alison."

This perplexed the teacher, but before she could inquire what Paige meant, the other coach turned to Emily and emotionally asked, "I never stood a chance did I? It was always going to be her, wasn't it?"

When Emily brought their joined hands up to her lips and lovingly kissed the back of Ali's hand, it was all the confirmation Paige needed and she did what she always did when life became too hard for her to handle-she walked away.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"I know it's a little unconventional mom, but I love Alison. I've always loved Alison," Emily took a deep breath unsure as to how Pam Fields was going to react to the news that her daughter was going to become a mother in a little over four months. Sure her mom had accepted her sexuality and been incredibly supportive of her romantic relationships (even the ill-advised ones) over the years, but this was a completely different ball game.

A few moments later (that felt like an eternity for Emily) her mom let out a gentle sigh and offered the coach a small smile before she replied; "Well…do you and Alison have any names picked out for my future granddaughter yet?"

Emily's mouth hung open in shock. Hold up, her mom was cool with this?

"Wait, you're okay with this?" The disbelief was evident in her tone.

Her mom just shrugged, "It's not exactly the way I thought you would be starting a family, but…Emily, I love you. And I've never seen you happier than when you're with Alison. And I can tell how much you already love this baby. So yes dear I am more than okay with this."

The coach couldn't contain her excitement as she hugged her mom, "Thank you so much."

The elder Fields woman just laughed, "You're welcome, dear. I was already planning on spoiling this baby because Alison's always been like a daughter to me. But now…well beware."

Emily echoed her mom's laughter before she truthfully declared, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her mom pulled back slightly from their hug and just looked at the tall brunette for a minute, before she shook her head and sincerely stated, "You and Alison will be wonderful parents. My granddaughter is very lucky."

Emily felt water pool in her eyes as she stated, "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"Where the hell is your baby daddy anyway?" Hanna asked not even three seconds into their meal at The Grille.

"Okay Han, seriously you have got to stop calling Emily that," Spencer reprimanded as she shot the designer a displeasing look.

"What?! It's a fitting title!" The feisty blonde argued which made Aria snicker and earn her own pointed look from Spencer.

Ali just rolled her eyes at their ridiculous blonde friend before she answered, "Having dinner with her mom."

"Aww that's nice. Is she telling Pam that she'll be a grandma soon?"

"Hanna!" Spencer chastised.

"What?! That's a legit question!"

The teacher ignored her bickering friends as she looked down and quietly murmured, "She was planning on it. I just hope it goes okay."

Sensing her insecurities Aria reached over and rubbed the blonde's arm in a supportive manner as she insisted, "Ali you have nothing to worry about. Emily's mom loves you and she's wanted you guys to get together forever. She'll be ecstatic to be a grandma to your daughter."

Alison smiled at the tiny brunette in gratitude. She could see why Jason had always been so crazy about her. It was nice to see Aria's compassion coming out again. After Ezra had broken off their engagement to be with Nicole, the writer had fallen into such a state of depression that she hardly got out of bed. Nothing Emily, Spencer, Hanna, or Alison did seemed to help, but somehow Jason had managed to bring their dear friend back to life. As far as Ali knew nothing romantic had happened between the two (well now at least-they'd had moments throughout the years though), but the teacher was convinced that sparks would soon be flying. She loved that her brother was so gentle when it came to Aria, just like Emily was with her.

"Yeah and besides if Pam doesn't react well; you and Em always have us! We'll be the best aunts or in Spencer's case second cousin to your daughter ever!" Hanna's statement earned another playful glare from Spencer who was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Mary Drake was her biological mother and Peter and Veronica Hastings had adopted her. It was a cluster fuck of a situation to say the least, but Ali thought the brilliant brunette was handling it really well.

The tall brunette nudged the feisty blonde before offering Alison a sincere smile, "What Hanna is trying to say is that we love you Ali-all three of you."

The teacher had to fight to suppress her tears as she met all three of her best friend's gazes, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I love all of you."

* * *

Alison shifted on the couch so she could gaze at her perfect mermaid who had her arms wrapped protectively around her. The teacher had never felt so safe and secure in her entire life.

"What about Estella?"

Emily looked down at her with those soulful brown eyes that just got Ali every fucking time, "Estella for what?"

Suddenly feeling nervous the blonde shyly voiced the thought she'd been mulling around in her brain ever since she found out their baby's gender, "Estella…for our daughter's name."

Emily caressed her cheek and Alison reflexively leaned into the soothing touch as the brunette sincerely whispered, "Estella DiLaurentis…I like the sound of that."

"Estella DiLaurentis-Fields," Ali softly corrected as she placed a tender kiss on Emily's wrist and smiled up at her soulmate, "I want her to have both our names."

Emily looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth and it completely rendered Alison speechless. She'd never grow tired of her mermaid's unconditional love that's for sure.

A few moments later when the coach bent down and kissed her just starting to show baby bump the teacher knew she had happy tears cascading down her cheeks. Emily was just so perfect and she was all hers-she was all _theirs._

The tanned brunette sat back up and offered Alison a crooked smile while she kept a hand on the blonde's stomach, "I guess Pip really does get _Estella_ in the end."

Ali smiled through her tears as she rested her hand on top of Emily's and restated the phrase that she'd first told her soulmate in the Rosewood High library almost a decade ago that still rang so very true today, "That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings."

And just like back then Emily softly kissed her and Alison melted further into her girlfriend's arms. She'd been through so much bullshit in her young life, but Emily and Estella made it all worth it. The girl from the manipulative family who never knew what genuine love was until Emily Fields walked into her life, was finally home and God did it feel amazing.

"You and Estella are my happy ending. I love you, Ali," Emily professed when their tender kiss broke and their foreheads rested together.

Alison burrowed further into her future wife, finding her safe spot in the crook of Emily's neck and wrapping her arms securely around her toned middle.

After she got situated the former queen bee echoed, "I love you too, Em."

She'd been so scared to say those three words to Emily because of the significance they held for their relationship and her sexuality, but as her knight in shining armor kissed the crown of her head, Alison realized how foolish that fear was. Emily loved her just as profoundly-against all discouragement that could be-and together they'd handle anything life through at them. Sure it would more than likely be insane with Estella joining the mix rather quickly, but for the first time in her life Alison DiLaurentis was ready to face the chaos.

 _"It's not how I pictured starting a family."_

 _"You don't have to make any decisions right now."_

 _"I know...I just...I thought my mom would be here when this happened. To give me advice, not that she was very good at it. At least I wouldn't be alone."_

" _No, you're not alone. I'm here, okay, whatever you decide to do."_

As they lay cuddled up on the same couch where Emily had caught her tears four months ago when she'd been scared out of her mind, Ali could feel Emily's strong heart beat beneath her finger tips and knew their daughter's was beating just as powerfully inside her womb. The teacher let out a loving sigh.

Thank God I chose Estella. Thank God I chose you Emily Fields.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Any favorite parts? Personally I loved that Emison feelings talk in the beginning (God can you just imagine how much Sasha and Shay would slay that onscreen?) and of course Hanna going off on Paige (or should I say Emily obsessed, bike riding stalker lol)! I basically had Hanna represent the entire Emison fandom and lol she would call Emily Ali's baby daddy!**

 **See you guys with a Guardian Angel update this week!**


End file.
